Dial B for Beckett
by KateB-fan
Summary: Una llamada de Rick a Kate luego de un largo día de trabajo... no es muy original, pero les aseguro que les gustará!
1. Chapter 1

**Historias similares a esta debe haber millones... pero no pude evitar escribirla... porque no pude evitar imaginarme algo como esto luego de ver el episodio de ayer... espero que igual les guste!  
><strong>

**Dial B for Beckett**

Kate Beckett salió de darse un extenso baño de inmersión. Se puso una bata de seda y unas pantuflas y se sentó en su sillón a tomar una copa de vino y a mirar televisión. Eso era relajarse para ella, especialmente después de un caso como el que había tenido esos días.

Si lo hubiera pensado antes, seguramente no habría tenido idea de cómo manejar las cosas con el alcalde y con Castle… pero al final de cuentas, el hombre no había resultado culpable y ellos habían podido probarlo. Y Gates tenía razón… había que ir paso a paso…

Mientras cambiaba de un canal a otro en busca de algo que la distrajera antes de irse a dormir, recibió una llamada en su celular…

Sin mirar el identificador de llamadas atendió.

-Beckett…- dijo y hubo una pequeña pausa- hola?

-Ah… creo que me equivoqué de número…- dijo una voz masculina suave, que ella inmediatamente reconoció.

-Castle?- dijo y sonrió, no podía evitarlo.

-Disculpe… me dieron este número… me dijeron que si en algún momento me sentía solo… era una excelente forma de sobrellevarlo…- siguió él en el mismo tono y Kate sofocó una risa.

-Es tarde, sabes?- no quiso seguirle el juego ella.

-Lo siento…- dijo él que no quería entregarse- le repito que me debo haber equivocado… pero antes de cortar… me gustaría decirle que tiene usted una voz increíblemente encantadora y sexy…

Kate sacudió la cabeza. Castle seguía queriendo jugar con ella. Y por alguna razón, Kate sintió que quería seguirle el juego, quería saber adonde llegaría él con eso.

-Disculpa el maltrato… - dijo ella con voz sensual- ha sido un día largo en el trabajo…- sonrió jugando con la cinta de su bata.

-Me imagino… - dijo él y suspiró. Kate cerró los ojos y ponderó si ese juego no sería demasiado peligroso.

-Bien… dime… cuál es tu nombre?- dijo ella.

-Alexander… - jadeó él y ella sintió que su cuerpo se erizaba.

-Cuéntame, Alexander… en qué puedo ayudarte?- le dijo ella y lo escuchó suspirar.

-Como te he adelantado… me siento un poco solo… y estoy necesitando algo de…

-Terapia?- lo interrumpió ella.

-Algo así…

-Bien… creo que puedo ayudarte…

-Eso me gustaría mucho… y dime… para hacerme a la idea… cómo eres?

-Importa eso?

-Para mis fantasías si…

-Y cómo soy en tus fantasías? Cómo me describirías?

-Para mi eres… una hermosa mujer… atractiva… alta y con largas piernas… no muy voluptuosa, sino con las curvas exactas para volver loco a cualquier hombre… cabello largo y ondulado… ojos expresivos… claros tal vez… y unos labios que te invitan a devorarlos… así te imagino yo…- le dijo y se produjo un silencio.

Kate sintió calor en sus mejillas, lo que estaba escuchando era demasiado fuerte… tomó otro trago de vino y trató de relajarse.

-Bien… me gusta…

-Me alegra…- dijo él y sonrió- y dime… qué llevas puesto?

-Solo una bata… acabo de salir del baño…- dijo sin pensar y luego abrió los ojos, sin saber como remediarlo. Realmente debería estar orgullosa, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo… sacudió la cabeza y esperó su comentario.

-Mmmm… -dijo solo él- casi puedo oler tu shampoo con aroma a cerezas…

-Tienes mucha imaginación, Alexander…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Es una de mis cualidades…

-Qué hay de las otras?

-Soy bueno escuchando… buen compañero… se puede decir que no tengo apremios económicos… y soy buen amante…

-Quien dice?

-Muchas mujeres, de las que no recuerdo sus nombres… aunque hay una sola a la que me gustaría demostrárselo…

-Ahhhh…- jadeó ella- y apuesto a que esa es la que te interesa…- dijo y alzó la ceja.

-Si… pero no por eso… es mucho más profundo que el sexo…- dijo él y ella sintió que todo su cuerpo vibraba al oír esas palabras.

-Bien… y por eso te sientes solo…- resumió, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Por eso…- dijo él- dime… qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy sentada en mi sillón… hablando contigo… y tomando una copa de vino…

-Me gusta el vino… me gustaría acompañarte…

-Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo…

-Y me gustaría…- dijo y se interrumpió, no sabía hasta donde podía llegar con ella.

-Qué te gustaría?- quiso saber ella.

-Tantas cosas… me gustaría besarte…- dijo él

-Besarme?

-Si, en ese lugar específico, en la base del cuello… en donde seguramente colocas unas gotas de perfume… y luego seguir la línea del cuello y llegar a tus hombros… y detenerme ahí un momento… saborear tu piel…- le dijo y escuchó que ella se tensaba.

-Suena bien…- logró decir ella cuando pudo hablar.

-Lo se… dímelo a mi, que me lo estoy imaginando…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Yo también…- dijo ella en voz baja y grave.

-Ah si?- se sorprendió él- entonces deberías quitarte esa bata para mi… porque yo, en mi fantasía, ya lo he hecho… y sigo testeando esa maravillosa piel que tienes debajo…

-C… Alexander… no se si puedo hacer eso…- dijo ella con sinceridad, las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos.

-Por qué no?

Se produjo un silencio en la línea y él estuvo a punto de pensar que la comunicación se había cortado.

-Estás ahí?

-Si…- jadeó ella.

-Por qué no puedes hacer esto?

-Porque quizás me gustaría que vinieras a hacerlo en persona… - dijo y sintió que el corazón se le detenía unos segundos, esperando que él contestara.

-Si quieres podría estar ahí en unos minutos…- dijo tentativamente.

-Eso sería mucho tiempo…- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

-Entonces podrías abrirme la puerta… - le dijo él y ella abrió los ojos tratando de comprender.

Kate sintió un clic en la línea, él había cortado. Se levantó del sillón y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Su respiración y su corazón estaban desfasados… no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien…

Se acercó y observó por la mirilla. Lo vio ahí parado, serio, casi nervioso.

De pronto la asaltó el miedo… acaso le abriría la puerta a Castle para acostarse con él? Así de sencillo? Sin ninguna cena romántica, flores, admisión de sus sentimientos? Luego de más de tres años de idas y vueltas?

Kate recordó su desilusión en aquel hotel de Los Angeles, cuando finalmente había tomado la decisión de pasar la noche con él y cuando abrió la puerta, él se había ido…

Eso no pasaría esta vez… ambos querían y necesitaban estar juntos…

Kate juntó fuerzas y abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rick que lucía más nervioso de lo que ella esperaba…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal? Se imaginarán lo que sucedió después... aunque quizás quieran leerlo... escucho opiniones! Gracias por leerlo!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que esto sea lo que querían que sucediera! Gracias por sus opiniones, me sirven de mucho!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 2**

Kate se quedó mirándolo sin saber que decir y él esbozó una sonrisa. La situación era complicada…

-Kate… yo…- dijo él y ella se sonrojó, se estaba acordando de todo lo que habían hablado por teléfono.

-Rick…- él se sorprendió de que lo estuviera llamando por su primer nombre- pasa…- le dijo y se hizo a un costado.

Y cuando él se dio vuelta para mirarla, luego de escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, la encontró muy cerca.

Ninguno dijo nada, ella se acercó a él, la diferencia de estatura la hacía sentir algo incómoda, pero también lo hacía la situación en la que se encontraban. Era imposible negar lo que les estaba sucediendo, inclusive cuando ambos eran expertos en la negación…

-Kate… - intentó él y ella levantó su mano y colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, acercándose más a él.

-No digas nada, Rick… ya hemos dicho casi todo…- dijo en tono suave, como si indudablemente estuviera segura de lo que decía.

-Es que…- dijo él moviendo sus labios debajo del dedo de ella- yo no quiero estropear las cosas entre nosotros… no quiero que creas que esto es solo… sexo…

-Lo se… créeme…- dijo ella y lo tomó de la solapa de su saco, acercándolo a ella, sus labios a milímetros de los suyos.

-Prométeme que luego hablaremos… de nosotros…

-Lo haremos…- dijo ella y acarició suavemente sus hombros, colocándose en puntas de pie y atrapando sus labios con vehemencia.

Rick la tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras devolvía sus besos con intensidad. El nerviosismo fue reemplazado por la pasión, y Kate deslizó sus manos y acarició su cuello entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello de él.

El beso se extendió, inexplicablemente por la falta de oxígeno de ambos, durante varios minutos.

Cuando por fin sus bocas se separaron, Kate desvió la mirada. Tenía pánico de que él estuviese arrepentido. Tenía miedo de no estar a la altura de toda esa fantasía que él tenía con ella.

Rick la tomó de la barbilla, de alguna manera adivinando sus pensamientos y besó sus labios. La miró luego, hasta que encontró su mirada y sonrió.

-Siempre serás la mujer de mis sueños…- le dijo, ella sonrió y la levantó en brazos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de ella, Rick se quitó la chaqueta y ella lo ayudó a desabotonar su camisa…

Pero Kate no pudo evitarlo y sus dedos fueron reemplazados por sus labios, estaba ansiosa por testear su piel.

Rick inspiró audiblemente y trató de relajarse bajo sus labios. Kate terminó con la camisa y la deslizó por debajo de sus hombros, dejándola caer segundos después…

Sus bocas volvieron a reunirse húmedamente. Rick sintió que no podría dejar de besarla, aunque ella se lo pidiera… nunca más…

Kate deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo y comenzó a trabajar con la hebilla del cinturón, aflojándola magistralmente.

Cuando Rick quiso acordar, sus pantalones y bóxers estaban en el suelo y Kate dejó escapar una carcajada al ver su expresión de desconcierto…

-Querías conservar algo de ropa puesta?- le preguntó y se mordió el labio.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo él y la apretó contra su cuerpo unos segundos y luego volvió a besarla mientras él mismo desanudaba la cinta que mantenía la única barrera que los separaba.

Rick dejó caer la bata y ella se ruborizó en cuanto él se separó para observarla.

-Dios! Era cierto que solo llevabas la bata…- dijo con los labios entreabiertos, intentando memorizar cada curva de ella.

-Por qué te mentiría?- dijo ella, de repente, sintiéndose confiada.

-Solo pensé que jugabas…

-También jugaba…- le dijo ella y batió sus pestañas, seductora.

Rick continuó observándola un momento más y ella alzó la ceja, fingiendo fastidio.

-Rick, qué haces?

-Te miro… Dios! No puedes ser tan hermosa!- le dijo él casi sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Rick!- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

-Discúlpame…- dijo él y miró la cara de desconcierto de ella- mis fantasías no te hicieron justicia…

-Esto no está pasando… esto no está pasando…- dijo Kate exasperada- sabía… sabía que esto pasaría contigo… y sin embargo aquí estoy…- continuó y él sonrió y la levantó en el aire, besándola con vehemencia mientras ella trataba de comprender.

-Solo bromeaba, me conoces Kate… eres hermosa… y me muero de deseos de hacerte el amor…- le dijo entre besos y la recostó sobre la cama.

Kate sonrió y cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de él sobre su piel. Una agradable sensación de excitación se renovó al instante. Kate jadeó, suspiró y gimió bajo sus caricias. Si había algo que adoraba de él, era la capacidad que tenía de ser alegre y casi aniñado… pero también un hombre que la hacía sentir como nadie lo había hecho antes…

Hicieron el amor lentamente… ninguno de los dos tenía apuro. Y luego del clímax, cuando ambos se abrazaron piel contra piel, y aún agitados, Rick acarició su cara y ella sonrió.

-De verdad habías planeado todo esto?- le dijo ella con curiosidad.

-Solo era una llamada inocente… quería escuchar tu voz… como muchas noches en las que te llamo sin un motivo…- le dijo él y sonrió.

-Pero parecías decidido a jugar…- dijo ella.

-Cuando atendiste, mis fantasías se dispararon, recordé el caso y no pude evitarlo… tenía que intentar…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Me gustó, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido…- dijo ella y él la miró sorprendido.

-Quieres decir que… esto sigue?

-Estás arrepentido?- preguntó con algo de nerviosismo.

-Honestamente… creí que tú serías la que me pediría que olvidáramos esto…

-No podría…- dijo ella con sinceridad y sonrió con picardía cuando él alzó la ceja triunfante.

-Por qué no?- quiso saber él.

-Además de porque fue una experiencia maravillosa?- le concedió ella.

-Hay más?- dijo él interesado.

-Te amo, Rick… sería una tonta si echara todo esto a perder…- le dijo y él se colocó sobre ella, acariciándola.

-Yo también te amo, Kate…- dijo y la besó con dulzura.

Pero el beso ser tornó más intenso y un rato después, otra vez jadeando, Rick la abrazó por detrás, amoldando su cuerpo al de ella y sonrió.

-Hasta mañana, detective…- le dijo besando su cuello húmedamente.

-Hasta mañana, Castle…- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y él lanzó una carcajada antes de quedarse profundamente dormido…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal? Estuvo bien? Quiero saber! Gracias por leerlo!<strong>


End file.
